Face it Together
by Amber Esme Hermione
Summary: Cedric is a member of the Order of the Phoenix and fights at the Battle of Hogwarts. As the defenders prepare he finds his beloved Cho, but the school is not how he remembers it.
1. Dread Before the Storm

**Face it Together**

**by Amber Esme Hermione **

CHAPTER 1: Dread Before the Storm

* * *

The message came through the wireless radio, "Lightning has struck! I repeat; lightning has struck!"

Cedric looked up from the propaganda written in the The Daily Prophet, and tossed the paper aside. He knew the route; floo to The Hog's Head and take Ariana's passage to the Room of Requirement. Cedric was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and if Harry Potter was at Hogwarts, the Order was going to help him.

The Hufflepuff looked around the hiding place. Haunted eyes gazed back, but his housemates stood straighter when they saw him. He was a symbol of strength for his fellow badgers ever since he won that blasted Quiddage match, and later became Hogwarts champion. He returned their grim smiles, but his eyes still searched.

"She's in the Great Hall. Snape summoned all the students there." The word "Sneak" was still Marietta's most prominent feature. "Dora Weasley is going to give you instructions before you join us."

The room wasn't empty when the last Hogwarts' robe whipped out of sight. His thoughts followed Them to Cho even as he turned to face the older defenders. He recognized the Weasleys, and scanned the group for Auror Tonks... now Weasley. Two figures detached themselves from the crowd.

"All zee champions are 'ere tonight." Krum features did not belong with that voice.

Viktor' answered Cedric's bewildered expression with a chuckle, "Pollyjuice, Diggory. She vas too recognizable. Ve used my cousin's hair."

"None zee less I am still Fleur Krum; I look more zee part." She traced Cedric's crooked nose with a finger. "What 'appened 'ere?"

"Escapin' a bunch of Snatchers." Cedric shrugged.

"Listen up! Harry Potter has come here to find something." All eyes turned to the redhead with pink streaks framing her face. "Our job is to help him, and to hold this castle. We need to get the younger students to safety." Her eyes lingered on her family. "We'll go to the Great Hall in a moment. I'll let you know when we're ready."

Across the room he saw couples and groups sharing a moment of quiet. Tonks stared into the oldest Weasley boy's eyes. Their former DADA professor lent against the wall his shoulder touching Sirius Black's. The chasers and beaters of the Gryffindor Quiddage team he'd faced stood together with the former commentator Lee Jorden. Kingsley Shakelbolt kept watch over the scene.

They walked through the doors of the Great Hall. Harry Potter glanced over his shoulder, and stood a straighter when he turned back to Snape. Cedric's eyes darted to the blue and bronze clad students. She was there standing beside Marietta and a Hufflepuff named Anton Riker. He had a gift for healing, and was Cedric's best mate. The two exchanged grins before the hall erupted into jets of light as the head of Gryffindor and the Headmaster dueled.

The call came to escort the Slytherines to the dungeons. Several of the serpent badges moved to stand with the other houses. It was not a majority, but the number gave the Transfiguration Professor pause.

One girl with her arm around Eloise spoke, "Professor, some of us want to defend the school. We want to protect our loved-ones."

"What are you saying, Millicent? Why are you standing with that..." With a jab from the first girl's wand the second fell magically silent.

Millicent continued, "We don't want to be stuck in the dungeons waiting for the victors to come find us." Eloise nestled her head into the taller girl's shoulder. "We'll do anything to prove ourselves; Veritaserum, the unbreakable vow, anything you ask." Several Slytherine heads nodded; among them were Malfoy's old bodyguards.

A tap on Cedric'x shoulder brought his attention from the scene in the center of the hall. The gangly Hufflepuff embraced him before stepping to the side. Though she had already seen him Marietta followed suit. She and Anton clasped hands and Cedric looked past them. She was there, and then she was in his arms. Her raven hair smelled of soap and sweat. Cho's thin frame pressed against him; he could feel more bones than he remembered, but she was safe, and he was going to keep her that way.

"Horace, you know your house best. The underage students need to go to safety, but if you're sure of their loyalty..." The Gryffindor's mouth thinned as she considered.

Professor Flitwick piped up, "The Sorting Hat! It can see into their minds and tell which students are trustworthy."

The Scotswoman seemed to relax. "Very well, Horace, if you can attend to that..." The Potions Master moved away with his students before she had finished.

"Right, let's go see what McGonagall needs doing." Cedric kept his arm around Cho as they made their way to the severe witch. She was speaking with Potter.

"Time, Professor to find what we need." He turned to go and spotted the couple. He nodded to Cedric, but he asked, "Cho is there anything you can tell me about an object of Ravenclaw's. it is important."

Cho's shoulders tensed as she concentrated. Her boyfriend's hand rubbed circles on her neck and upper back. The only thing I can think of is Ravenclaw's diadem; that's a sort of crown, but it's been lost for centuries." She frowned, "No living person knows where it is."

Harry nodded resignedly, and moved to step past them, "Cedric, it's good to see you again." He dashed off between the house tables, but turned back, "Keep each other safe." Then he left the hall.

Cedric sighed, "I still wish I'd gone with him that night. I might have helped."

"You might have been killed." Cho pulled his face down to hers. "You helped by supporting him while the Ministry burried their heads in the sand. You joined the order, and volunteered to guard him every time Moody asked. We're helping tonight..."

Marietta cleared her throat, "Speaking of tonight." The two grinned embarrassed by their distraction. "Anton needs help distributing potions to the defenders, and setting up Hufflepuff as a battle hospital. Cho you're good with charms. We want to Fidelius it. Then we can assign people who know about it to collect the wounded."

"That's a great idea," Cedric proclaimed.

"Yes well the teachers are concerned with keeping them out; we're more concerned about what will happen once they get in." Her smile overshadowed her blemished brow.

Eloise and the girl called Millicent walked up to them at that moment, "Susan just told us about the hospital idea. There's something in Slytherine that will be useful. I sent Greg and Vin to get it." She snorted at their uneasy looks, "You don't think they're really that stupid. They had to pass exams too. Come on let's get to the Badger's Den."

The five of them left the Great Hall together. The Entrance Hall was a jumble of voices and motion. Cedric was filled with uncomfortable familiarity. The castle was the same, but the tension before the battle weighed on his very bones. He couldn't give words to the feeling so he checked that his wand was where he'd left it. Millicent bent down and tapped the barrel which opened.

"You know how to get into our common room?" Cedric couldn't keep the injury from his voice..

"I'm sorry Cedric," Eloise pled. "This is the only way I could see Millie. What the Carrows would have done..."

He held up his free hand, "It's alright Eloise. I was just surprised."

"Oy Millie!" Two heavy sets of feet descended into the corridor. The two large boys, no men, supported a chest between them. Millicent steped around Cho and Cedric. The taller one continued, "Don't tell us anything else. We have to go find Draco."

"He's with the Death Eaters," Cedric's accusation slipped out before he could stop it.

"We're Death Eaters strictly speaking, Diggory." Greg crossed his long arms. "He's our friend, and we're going to make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"Doing something stupid," Crabbe muttered.

"Oh, you two be careful." Eloise clasped her hands together.

"Right, just keep the Lions from attacking us." Greg forced a chuckle.

Vince grabbed his arm, "Greg we have to go." He looked to his other housemate, "Make sure some of that helps the non-venomous Snakes." Then they returned to the entrance hall.

Millicent let out a deep sigh as she watched them go. "Alright, Diggory you going to help me carry this or what?"

"I'll tell Anton you're coming." Marietta climbed into the barrel's mouth.

"Right," he let go of Cho and grabbed a handle of the trunk."What's in here?"

"I have no idea, but I trust our head of house. He said it would be needed."

"You never asked Slughorn what it is?" Cho asked.

They pushed it into the barrel before she answered, "Old Sluggy is to full of his own importance to do something purely for the students."

Anton and Ernie's grunts were heard when Cedric stopped pushing. They were pulling from the other side "For the Slytherins you mean?"

"Cedric!" Eloise braced it instead of him. "Don't be such a Gryffindor." They let go as the trunk slid out of sight. Two couples exchanged looks and climbed through themselves. Susan had her wand pointed at the container.

"Honestly," she looked at the two Hufflepuff men. "You both have wands, and yet you insist on proving your masculinity by dragging the thing."

"And the feminist in you delights in Ernie's wounded pride, yes?"

"Yes Anton, but what about you?" Susan directed the chest beside a long table that had been conjured near the fire.

Anton bowed to her, "You are correct, but my feelings are unharmed." He clapped his hands in a businesslike way. "What has Noble Slytherine House given us?"

Millicent shrugged, "You'll have to open it." She glanced at Ernie, "And before you say something like 'beware snakes baring gifts' Diggory covered that."

"It's not because he's a Slytherine!"

"I wasn't going to say!"

"Then what's your reason?"

BANG!

Cedric, Ernie, and Millicent fell silent.

"We do not have time for this." Marietta glared around at each of them. "Cho you need to start the charm, Anton she'll need you for that, and someone needs to check that trunk."

"I'll do it." Hanna came into the room from the girl's dorms. Cedric went over to help. The lid swung back to reveal several trays. The topmost had rows of vials labeled with various symbols. Beside the stack of trays were boxes filled with bandages, Spello-Tape, a set of shiny instruments including a pair of sharp scissors.

"Wow, this is exactly what we needed. We were about to go to the Hospital Wing, but we have plenty here." She ran a hand over the vials muttering to herself.

"You know what these mean?" Cedric examined a vial of blue liquid.

"These are healer symbols. I've learned a lot from Madame Pompfree this year. The Carrows smashed a lot of her potions stock when they were labeled with words."

A shimmer passed across the room. They turned to watch Cho and Anton. His friend was knelt in front of her, and her wand rested over his heart. The pair spoke in turns, but Cedric could not hear them. This scene went on for a while until Cho lowered her wand and rested her hand on his shoulder for support. Anton rose and smiled.

"Thank you, Cho. Would you like to rest for a bit?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Here," Hanna took the glass from Cedric's hand. "At least take this Strengthening Solution. Only take half of it now, but take the rest with you."

"I wouldn't want to take it from someone else..."

"Nonsense, we have plenty, and you just preformed a very complex and powerful bit of magic." Anton walked her over to them with hands on her shoulders. The healer in training uncorked the vial and handed it to her. Cho downed half and pulled a lemon-face. Pink returned to her cheeks, and her dark eyes shown.

"Wow," Cho whispered.

Hanna laughed, Ernie and Susan exchanged grins, "That's why I said only half. That's a potent brew."

A voice beyond in the corridor asked, "Where's the Common Room?"

"You don't know where your own House is hidden?" That voice belonged to one of the Weasleys.

"Oh my," Anton slipped out of the room to give them the secret. A moment later Keighly, who was Hanna and Susan's dorm mate, entered with the youngest Weasley boy. Potter's friend promptly put an arm around her. And examined the room. His eyes lingered on Millicent, but she stared right back, and he nodded to her.

"Kay, this is great, we'll need you here." Hanna rushed over to hug her friend. Then she looked around as if something was missing, "Where's Megan?"

Glasses slipped down as she hung her head, "She's going to be out there looking for..."

"Draco," Eloise and Millicent said together.

"Why, people bother with that prat is beyond me," The redhead put his hand under Keighly's chin, "Kay, I know we just found each other but..."

"You have to go, and you want me to stay here," she guessed.

"Yeah," he winced as she collided with him in a fierce hug. He dropped a kiss on top of her head. "So how are people getting to this place if they need it.?"

"I've been thinking," Ernie spoke up, "Anton could tell the house elves." He nodded in the direction of the kitchens next door.

"That's perfect, since You-Know-Who always underestimates them, me, Harry, and the girls owe our lives to Dobby."

"The elf who warned us about The Toad's raid?" asked Susan. Anton reached out and squeezed Marietta's hand.

"Yeah, and no one blames you Marietta; not after we saw what she was capable of."

The curley haired Ravenclaw held her head higher, "Thanks Ron."

He nodded, but looked back down at the girl in his arms. "I love you, but I have to go, Keighly." When the Gryffindor finally left Cho's dark eyes found Cedric's.

"Whatever happens I want to face it together." Her right hand lifted palm up in invitation. He took her hand, turned it over, and kissed cool soft skin.

"I won't leave your side, Beautiful." The endearment brought happy moisture to her eyes. She smiled and turned back to the others; their hands still entwined.

"After an exchange like that someone needs to make sure you two don't die in each other's arms, or one of you survive to pine for the rest of your life." Marietta turned to Anton, gave him a quick kiss then looked to the other Hufflepuff healers, "Keighly, Hanna, please make sure my miracle-worker doesn't kill himself saving everyone else."

"We can try," Hanna studied the German-born wizard, "it will be a challenge. What do you think Kay?"

Keighly turned from the place where Ron had left, "We'll give him Draft of Living Death if we have to."

Anton smiled at their teasing and headed for the exit, "I have house elves to recruit." He ducked into the tunnel. Cho, Cedric, and Marietta followed. The others had to say their goodbyes. Ernie and Susan with Hanna in their arms was their last glimps of the common room.

The front doors stood open to the night. Flashes emanated from wands before the stone steps. Cedric and the two girls watched as a dome of magic lidded the space around the castle. His girlfriend whispered "beautiful", and he nodded. They turned at the sound of someone on the marble staircase.

A boy of Indian descent skidded to a halt, "Cho, I've been looking for you. " Both girls stared at the newcomer. "It's Padma Patille... well I've been going by Prajna for months." Short hair hardly stirred with the head-shake. "That's not important. My sister and Lavender want you to hide the infirmary with..."

"The Fidelius Charm," the two girls chorused.

"Yes?"

"Let's go then," Marietta huffed, and led the way. The group passed another heading down to the Entrance Hall. The former Quiddage captain Oliver Wood nodded to them. Two girls followed; a blond wearing Beauxbatons blue, and an ebony haired one in Durmstrang red. An olive skinned Slytherin brought up the rear.

"I guess Dumbledore's speech at the Tournament effected some people," Cedric muttered.

"Those were the Lestrange sisters, Rose and Cherry, their father is Rabastin Lestrange. He is one of the Order's spy's." Prajna supplied.

"He dropped them off with Abaforth tonight. I guess he wanted them safe in case things go pear shaped for him."

"Um, Prajna? Is this a permanent change?" Cho gestured to the short hair. They could only guess at other changes beneath dark robes.

"It will be once I have access to the requisite potion regime." They stopped in front of the Hospital Wing doors. "Don't be surprised that the others refer to me as he." Prajna knocked four times.

The door was flung open by the Gryffindor twin who still had the long braid and gold jewelry they remembered. She whispered "Brother" and embraced the Ravenclaw. Behind them a window revealed more flashes, and thuds reverberated against the magical shield.

The battle was underway.

"Chang and Diggory are here." A group passed Cedric as if their arrival had been a signal. A couple Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls remained. Two girls by the window turned, and revealed the serpent on their chests. A strawberry blonde approached.

"I'll be the secret keeper."

Cho nodded to the Slytherin, "I'll need your name for the charm."

"Daphne Greengrass."

The process from the common room repeated. Prajna stood with an arm around his sister. The other Gryffindor hovered beside them. When the charm was in place Cho sighed, and fumbled with the vial of blue potion. Hands covered her own, and Daphne opened it. Cho swallowed the contents and thanked her.

"Those who plan to fight should go." Greengrass observed.

"I don't know," a Ravenclaw stared through the glass. "My parents are out there."

Her fellow eagle put an arm around her shoulders, "Izzy, you can stay with us."

"No," She shook her head. "When you live with Gryffindors that thaughtless bravery rubs off. I'm going to help my Da and Pa and adoptive brother. To hell with those murdering bastards who made me." She joined the group at the door.

"Take care of that brother of yours. I don't think the world could survive the loss of Theo Black." A smile formed on the secret keeper's lips.

"Especially his playthings from my house," Izzy grinned back.

"I'm going," Prajna kissed his sister's forehead, "and you are staying here."

Cedric took Cho's hand and led the way out of the ward.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Plot mine. Setting not mine. Characters borrowed. It all belongs to J.K.

**A/N: **This stemmed from a lack of Cedric centric stories where he survives AND is shipped with Cho. I've often wondered how he would handle surviving to the Battle of Hogwarts.

Other elements of my head cannon manage to slip into the writing :)


	2. The Battle

**A/N: **I'm posting this in the early hours of my birthday. If it's not too much trouble I'd love a few reviews. I have a third chapter written, and a fourth planned. Enjoy the chapter ^_^

**CHAPTER TWO: The Battle**

* * *

"Where to?" Marietta tucked a bronze curl behind her ear.

"Remus and Sirius, my Pa and Da, are in the grounds. They're leading the fight down there." Izzy called over her shoulder. Black hair and robes flared as she left.

"My Justine is with Sprout on the astronomy tower. That's where I'll be." Prajna gave them a nod. "Stay safe you three."

"Justine?" Cedric's brows furrowed.

"Finch-Fleshly I expect," Marietta shrugged.

The Hufflepuff nodded, "Right, a tower or the grounds?"

"I'm sure the fighters in the grounds will need more..." Cho's Eyes lifted as she searched for the best word.

"Replacements?"

"Marietta, don't say..." Cho's words cut off as a window exploded near their position. The redhead approached the opening. Marietta's marked skin flickered from the light of curses. She jabbed spells of her own into the knots of combatants.

"Guess here's good a place as any," Cedric darted past the first window, and stationed himself at another. He looked to his right and met Cho's inky eyes. She mouthed the words, I love you, and turned to the tumult in the grounds.

Cedric scanned the dark figures for the gleam of silver masks. A swirl of silver blonde caught his eye. The potion that had disguised his former Triwizard rival expired. Her husband's naturally dark features were not as visible; they could have been separated. A figure prowled toward Fleur's back, the movement predatory, and Cedric took aim. Two jets of red joined his own; Dora and Bill Weasley had spotted the threat. All three moved on to different targets. The castle shuddered again, and his skin caught on the jagged window frame. Hot liquid emerged when he jerked away.

Shouts preceded the arrival of Aberforth, Susan, Ernie, Michael Corner, and Lisa Turpin. "Giants, north side of the castle!" The bartender explained as he led the way. Marietta turned to her two allys. Her face said she wanted to join the other group.

"Go! We'll be alright." Cho called to her friend's back, "be careful!"

They stood at separate windows in a lonely section of Hogwarts, gray eyes met black, and their hands brushed air as they reached. Cedric's arm twinged. .

BOOM!

The castle shook from the assault of Voldemort's forces. Cedric dodged as solid wall crumbled. Behind him Cho gasped "Impedimenta!" Wand and eyes lifted to the hideous spider in the ragged gap. His stunner blasted the creature back into the night. Cho edged herself to unbroken floor. Fragments scattered underfoot as he reached her side.

A glance behind showed the castle's wound empty, and the pair moved ahead.

The couple picked their way through another collapsed corridor. Cho flung out an arm and pointed. Tucked in the safety of a recess was a body with ginger hair. Cho felt for a sign of life. She drew back and repaired glasses that would never see again. He once was Head Boy... The poor Weasley's.

Voices came from an alcove ahead. "We have to kill the snake. It's the only way to finish this!"

"Let me go! I want to fight! I want to kill Death Eaters!" The redhead thrashed against three pairs of hands.

"We'll have to fight, to get to the snake, but we can't loose focus now." Hermione's reason didn't stall Ron's movements.

"No, think of Kayleigh. What will happen to her if you die?" The smallest girl clung to his wand arm.

"She's safe that's all that matters."

"Ron, they're right! We have to find the snake." Harry's voice called from the other side of the scuffle. All five Gryffindor's looked like they'd been through the floo network without enough powder.

"Harry you need to enter his mind to find the snake." The auburn maned girl turned to Harry. "I can shield your mind from his."

"I don't think that's necessary, Amber. He's not blocking me, and..." He trailed off spotting their audience.

"Look, Harry, we're on your side. Just do what you have to do." Cedric offered.

The Boy Who Lived nodded. Ron shrugged off the girls' arms. Amber stared into distant green eyes. The smaller girl brushed soot from her face. Hermione watched the stairs behind them. Cedric stepped beside her and kept his eyes at the bottom so she could look above.

"Aziza?" Cho questioned. "What happened to you lot? We haven't seen fires inside the castle."

"It was the Room of Requirement. Someone set it on fire."

"Malfoy," Ron muttered.

"Is he?" Cho blanched.

"No, Crabbe's in a bad way though." Hermione shuddered. "A house-elf took him away."

"I hope to Anton," Cedric felt Cho's spell keep him from saying more. Then he remembered something Hanna had pressed into his hand. "You're going after a snake right? You'll need this." He pulled a lumpy brown object from his pocket.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack. He's not even fighting!" Harry growled. "He thinks I'll come to him."

Cho frowned, "Why would you do that?"

"The snake," Amber and Harry answered.

"Then someone else has to go." Ron squared his shoulders, "look after the girls Harry, and if... tell Kayleigh."

"Ron your family has lost more than enough.". Aziza spoke up, "No one would expect me."

"Aziza, your magical eyes were damaged in the fire." Harry admonished, "I have to be the one."

Hermione took the Besoire from Cedric, "Aziza's right, they won't expect a girl, and I'm perfectly capable.".

"We can't all go," Amber reasoned.

"POTTER!"

Two masked Death Eaters charged. Cho shouted, "Glisseo!" The intruders shot down the stairs. Hermione pointed at the tapestry below, "Duro!" The two enemies crumpled against stone. Cedric mimicked Hermion's spell so they couldn't be surprised from above again. He turned to the bickering Lions.

"It's going to be hard to get to the Shack. You should all go, and maybe we can help."

"There's a secret passage," Hermione explained. "It starts under the roots of the Whomping Willow."

"I have an invisibility cloak, but it won't cover everyone."

"Then you wear it so you don't draw attention to yourself, and we can do the fighting." Cho gestured to the figures at the base of her icy slide.

"I can't let you do that."

Cedric shook his head. "That's what everyone out there is doing mate."

"Aziza needs to be with him though. She's not used to her condition anymore." Hermione winced as if she expected anger, but Aziza frowned and nodded.

"Just don't make me go to a healer."

Hermione held out the curative object, "Harry you should take this in case we get separated." Harry accepted it, pulled Aziza into his side, and threw a silvery cloak over them. Cho and Cedric gasped at their disappearance.

The Hufflepuff chuckled, "I bet you could have used that agains the Horntail."

"Then everyone would know I had it, but I'll keep that in mind next time I need to get by one."

Hermione and Cho undid the enchantments to the staircase, and the group climbed over the bodies at the bottom. A herd of galloping desks thundered past at McGonagall's command. Her hair had come down and a gash split her cheek.

"Oh, I hope she's alright," fretted Hermione.

"She'll be fine," Ron soothed.

They rounded another corner into chaos. Dean fought shoulder to shoulder with Seamus their targets were Travers and a masked Death Eater. Farther along the Lestrange sisters dueled three together the leftmost was Dolohov. The Slytherin Zabini twitched on the floor; the girls' stance above him protective. Wood was bloody, but still on his feet. Harry's guard raised their wands, but feared injuring one of their own.

"Wheeeeeee!" Peeves zoomed over their heads bombing the Death Eaters with Snargaluff pods which erupted in wriggling green tubers. Seamus hit his opponent with a stunning spell, and Dean took out Travers with a full body bind. The sisters similarly incapacitated Dolohov and his fellows.

"Nice help Diggory!" Seamus taunted as he and Dean ran past.

"I didn't want to hit the wrong person!" Cedric yelled back.

The blonde sister prized the mask from one of the fallen. "Hello Uncle Rodolphus," she smiled and promptly stomped on his nose. "That was for Oliver's face."

"Rosie I'm fine,". Wood looked down at their companion. "Zabini's not though." He called to the air, "I need a Hogwarts house elf!"

CRACK

The elf's towel was bloodied, but it didn't appear injured. It clutched a stained cleaver. "Is Mister needing Lottie to fight, or take wounded for mending?" The voice was female.

"Are they making you fight?" Hermione demanded.

"No Miss, Lottie is wanting to protect the school that gives her work, and the friends of Harry Potter; a wizard who honored a house elf as his friend."

"Excuse me, Lottie? Can you take my friend to a healer?" The dark featured sister knelt beside Zabini. The elf bowed to her and took the Slytherin's trembling hand.

"Is you coming too Miss?" She shook her head, pressed her lips to the boy's forehead, and stood clear. Lottie and her charge vanished with another CRACK. The sisters nodded to the students they could see, and darted back into the fray. Oliver swiped at the blood on his face and followed.

"I never thought I'd see Wood act like a lovestruck..." Ron shook his head.

"Like you and a certain Hufflepuff?" Hermione teased. Ron's ears went red.

"Not now you two! We need to move!" Harry's voice came from somewhere ahead of his friends.

They set off for the marble staircase, but a voice from the upper balcony gave them pause. "I won't let you touch her. I'm Draco Malfoy, and she's under my protection."

"How noble Master Malfoy," a familiar voice smeared. "Afraid your name's not what it used to be."

"It's Borgan," Hermione said. "I remember how he spoke to me."

"Because he didn't believe you," added Ron. "Who's Malfoy protecting?"

"Does it matter? It has to be someone on our side. We know who Borgan's fighting for." Aziza's voice issue from a spot beside Ron.

"Good he's looking out for someone else whoever she is," said Cho.

Ron grumbled, "wasn't looking out for anyone when he set that fire."

They could see the Death Eater they knew to be Borgan. Wand less, Malfoy shielded the girl with his body. The bolt if red light shot from nowhere; Harry had stunned Borgan. The pair looked down to their rescuers.

Ron laughed, "looks like you found him Megan." The Hufflepuff grinned and picked up Borgan's wand for her Slytherin guardian.

"Second time you saved me tonight, Weasley. I won't forget it." Malfoy inclined his head. Ron was struck dumb by the acknowledgment.

There were more duelers on the marble staircase and across the entrance hall. Here and there house elves hacked their way through Death Eaters to get to injured defenders. Tiny Flitwick battled Yaxley near the front doors while a masked Death Eater fought Kingsley beside them. The floor was strewn with glass and emeralds from the Slytherin hourglass.

Neville and Millicent appeared with armfuls of Venomous Tentacula; which happily ensnared the nearest Death Eaters and reeled them in. Two bodies fell from the balcony as Harry's group reached the bottom. A gray form pounced on one of them. They saw red curls.

"NO!" Cho shrieked and blasted Fenrir Greyback off of Marietta. Cedric threw an arm around his girlfriend to stop her as the werwolf righted himself. White light preceded a crash and the monster was still. Professor Trelawney had dropped a crystal ball on his head. When the couple turned back their friend was gone.

"Listen to me, Cho!" Cedric gripped her shoulders. "An elf took her to Anton, and he will make her better." Tears streaked the grime on Cho's face as she shook her head.

Screams rent the air around them as a jumble of Death Eaters and defenders fell back from the oak doors. More giant spiders forced their way into the hall. Their arrival united the two sides, and jets of red and green light struck the writhing mass of hairy bodies. Cedric pulled Cho to his chest as Haggrid mowed a path forward.

"Don'd hurt 'em, don't hurt 'em!"

"HAGGRID! NO!" Harry appeared and ran after his friend.

The swarm retreated back into the grounds, but Haggrid was lost in their midst. Harry pelted into the night after them. Aziza pulled off the cloak and called his name, but the boy had not heard or ignored her call. Ron took her hand and led her forward with Hermione and Amber close behind. Fury and anguish warred on Cho's face before she pulled Cedric through the renewed fighting and out of the broken castle.

The ground trembled with the violence of two warring giants. Cho threw up a shield to protect them from bone-crushing feet. Silver flickered and died ahead, but Cho didn't connect it until she felt the cold. Marietta was half cursed like Bill Weasley, or dead like the other Weasley boy. Anton would hate her; he'd leave the safety of his battle hospital and die. Cedric had gone with Harry and he was murdered. She was alone...

"Cho, we have to fight it. Cast your Patronus!" Someone spoke in her ear. She was held around the waist. He steadied her wand arm with his own. "I'm going to marry you when this is over, remember? We're going to rebuild the castle and send our kids here when they're old enough. We'll go to Tornados games even if they're loosing. We'll tell our grandchildren about the Yule Ball, and how you were the prettiest girl there."

The Yule Ball...

Cedric...

"Expecto Patronum!"

Two birds flowed through the air together. She had no idea which came from her wand and which from his. One was silvery white, the other like steel, and both were elegant swans. They soared through the air to join the otter, terrier, stag, gazelle, and mare. The couple rushed forward in the wake of their Patronuses to rejoin their friends.

"Can't thank you enough," Ron wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Percy..." Cho lay a hand on his arm in comfort.

Trees at the edge of the forest fell splintered by the passage of another giant. Cedric grabbed Cho's hand as the creature lurched toward the battle, and them. The group scattered before Harry's shout. A footprint marked the place they'd stood. The Gryffindor's disappeared into the night.

Two Death Eaters materialized out of that darkness to block their path to Harry Potter and his friends.


	3. One Hour

**CHAPTER THREE:** **One Hour**

* * *

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

The ravaging horde withdrew into the forest before their master's voice faded from the air. They passed defenders as if they were no more than trees. It was true the latter had frozen, or sank to the ground under the weight of their injuries. Still others began to walk among the motionless bundles that dotted the lawn. Cries of recognition and despair rose from these searchers.

"I need to find Marietta," Cho whispered.

Cedric pulled her into his side for his support as much as hers. "She won't be out here. Come on let's go inside."

The couple staggered; their feet stuck to tacky stone. Liquid crimson and spilled emeralds glimmered in torchlight. A knot of familiar redheads descended the ruined marble stairs with their own burden. Cedric and Cho followed this procession into the Great Hall. The family placed their son and brother beside others that were beyond help. A witch with blond curls knelt at his head.

"That's Penelope Clearwater, she was in Ravenclaw two years above me." the woman's keening showed her rounded belly. Cho's hand flew to her mouth in horror at the mother and child's loss. Cedric kissed her temple and moved into the room to allow others to pass.

"You're both alright!" Eloise hugged them in turn. "When the elf brought Marietta alone..." Her face scrunched with pain she could not verbalize.

Cho grabbed the Hufflpuff's shoulders. "Marietta? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"With Anton, but he has some of the worst injuries. He sent me to find Greg, Vince is asking for him. I need to show him this." She cluched a bloodstained scrap of parchment with the words:

_The battle hospital is located in the Hufflpuff common room._

"I'm right here Ellie. Gi'me a sec," Goyle's voice was gruff as he passed them. Cradled in his arms was a tiny body in a ripped towel.

"Lottie," Cedric moaned.

"It wasn't her that saved Vince, but house elves deserve better than being trampled." He placed her carefully in the line of casualties. Large hands straightened the towel and laid her weapon across her chest. Eloise offered him the paper. It crumpled in his fist as he turned to the doors.

"We're coming," Cho followed, her fingers laced with Cedric's.

Voices echoed in the deserted hall. Greg stiffened when he recognized one, "Malfoy."

The sallow faced Slytherin held the girl he'd been protecting by her upper arms, "You heard HIM Megan. Everyone who helps Potter dies. I will not stand by and watch you sacrificed in this chess game."

"What would you have me do Draco? I came to find you, and fight beside you. Before you ask I won't abandon my friends either."

"I'm not asking you to flee, I know you can't leave them, but I just want you to be safe."

"Amazing, Draco, you care about someone other than your self."

Draco spun to face his antagonizer, and found one of his best friends, "I wasn't thinking when I set that fire. I thought if I brought Potter to HIM my family would be safe."

"So you'd sacrifice me and Vince for that? Do you really want HIM to win?" He pointed to Megan, "They'd never accept a half-blood Huffllpuff who fought against HIM. She'd never be happy. Your mother and sister will never be safe. Your father will never redeem himself. I'm tired of being a puppet, HIS, or yours." The scrap drifted to the ground as Gregory Goyle stomped away from Draco Malfoy.

Eloise picked up the note, "Here you should see your friend, and Megan, Anton could really use your help."

Megan took it first, "It's Anton's handwriting."

"He's secret-keeper," Cedric explained.

Draco's hand blocked her from passing it, "They won't want to see me."

Eloise frowned, "What about Professor Snape? He was the last one brought in before the cease-fire."

"He's your godfather, Draco." Megan pressed the slip into his hand.

Cries and grunts alerted the group to company from outside the castle. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came through the doors. A Ravenclaw was in their arms. The wounds from the Carroes' punishment were still fresh on the boy's face. Someone had closed his eyes, but the ruddy hair gave him away. It was Terry Boot.

Behind these came Isabel Black and Anthony Goldstein. Their arms were around Theo Black, and they kept him moving with words the others could not hear. Draco moved a step closer, but the Ravenclaws steered their tear-blind charge into the Great Hall. Draco glared down at the paper in his hand and thrust it back at Eloise.

"In case there are others who need it."

Megan offered her hand and they left together. Cho faltered between the Great Hall and the path to Marietta. She compromised by looking in one last time. Theo and Anthony gripped Terry's hands; their foreheads touching over his body. Lupin knelt beside his son with a hand on Theo's back. Sirius watched over them at the boy's head; his daughter's hand threaded through his arm.

Someone brushed by her. It was Ron rushing to his family. The crowd of mourners for Percy had swelled. His mother was across his chest, and his father beside her. At the other side stood the twins with the former Chasers and Lee Jordan around them. Ron joined Bill, Dora, and Charlie; who threw an arm around him. Penelope was crying into Ginny's shoulder.

Cho turned in time to see Harry stumble back. His green eyes awash with grief and guilt. He back further away and hurtled up the broken staircase. She looked to Cedric, but spotted Hermione with blood on her hands. The other two girls were turned to where Harry had vanished.

"Hermione are you hurt?" Cedric asked.

"N-no is Snape in there?" Her eyes fixed on the door behind Cho.

"No, he's with Anton. Here," Eloise offer the well read sentence.

Hermione read without touching and stared toward the entrance to the bacement, "How do you get into?"

"We'll take you. Cho and I were going there ourselves."

"Cedric we can't thank you enough for the Besoire. If we didn't have it on hand."

"Snape left some to the students. I guess he saved his own life," Cedric mused.

The trio passed the entrance to the kitchens. Cedric stooped to tap out the code. Murmured words met them, and the mingled smells of potions, soap, blood, and smoke met them. Cedric took a deep breath and crawled through first.

Shimmering wards divided the cots. Three stood in the center of the room while the less critical reclined on the yellow couches and chairs that had been lined against the walls. Megan had joined Anton, Hannah, and Keighly tending to the three in the center. Hermione rushed by to the right, and Cho to the left. He gravitated to her side, and looked down at their friend.

Marietta lay peacefully beneath glowing runes that must indicate something of importance to the healers. Her skin was pale, eyes closed, but her chest rose and fell with each breath. Cho whimpered beside him and took Marietta's hand.

"She's in a coma. There is nothing we can do for her right now. We could have moved her to the girls dorms, but Anton needs to be able to see she's alive." The speaker was a girl he didn't recognize with long dark ringlets in disarray, and dark eyes.

She smiled, "You don't recognize me. I'm Finch-Flechly, Justine Finch-Flechly."

"I'm a bit surprised, but pleased to meet you, again." Cedric offered his hand to shake.

Justine's eyes honed in on Cedric's wound. "Let me see that."

"Oh, it's nothing," Cedric pulled back.

"Then it will be no trouble to clean and fix." She grabbed his wrist and pulled his wand arm forward. "Yes, I can handle this. No need to bother the others."

She summoned, sizers, a roll of gauze, and a vial of purple potion. A spirt of water from her wand separated crusted fabric from the edges of the cut. Justin cut slits in the material to pull it aside. Glass fragments flew from the opening with more spell work from Justine. She met his eyes before several drops were allowed to fall. Cedric winced and looked away from the smoking potion.

He saw Goyle at the head of the next cot. He knew that the patient must be Crabbe, but he was not recognizable. A sheet was suspended above him for privacy. His visible skin was covered in familiar orange burn paste, but that did not obscure the blackness of the flesh beneath. Less damaged areas faded from angry red as the salve drained heat.

Cedric felt a tug around his arm. He looked down in time to see a measure of gauze snake into his sleeve and secure itself.

"Too tight?" the healer asked. Cedric shook his head, "It only has to stay on until the healing's done. That will be when it stops itching." Justine offered a smile before she moved onto another patient.

Cedric watched the runes cycle above Marietta. Anton checked them every few moments, but he never met Cedric's eyes. Eloise returned to relieve Keighly who clambered through the exit as fast as she could. Megan tried to comfort Draco with a touch before she passed the wards around Crabbe's area. The Slytherin stood just beyond the magical barrier. Hermione helped pour red potion down snape's throat, and spoke with the healers when they checked wounds at his neck.

A silvery boar charged into the room. It spoke in Ernie's voice, "the hour is almost up, and the Order wants us ready. Will all able fighters please return to the Great Hall. Healers should remain at their posts."

Nearly all the surrounding patients gathered at the mouth of the tunnel. Hermione washed her hands, boldly kissed Snape's cheek, and joined the cue. Goyle stifled a sob with his hand; glistening tracks appeared on his cheeks as he forced himself to pass the wards. Draco caught Megan's arm.

"Please stay here."

She looked into his face and nodded, "I'm needed here. Please come back to me." She locked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

"I'll try," he whispered.

Cho squeezed Cedric's hand, "Let's go love."

He nodded, but strode over to his friend, "Don't forget to take care of yourself, Anton."

The German's smile was tight, "I am. My heart rests in the bed beside which your heart waits for you."

Cedric pulled his friend into an embrace. They separated and Cedric returned to Cho, while Anton turned to check on the burn victim. Cho led the way beyond the Fidelius Charm; where Voldemort was about to call time.

* * *

**A/N:**This chapter took longer to edit than I expected. Please let me know what you think of my changes to J.K.'s events. I'll be more inclined to write if I have reviews.


End file.
